It is widely recognized that good problem solving and thinking skills need to be encouraged and supported. The increased capacity of computers and availability of electronic information bring an opportunity to support this need. There is today no approach that guides and supports creative problem solving and thinking as an integral part of the work process in conducting an information intensive inquiry based or other project, including the evolution of the person's understanding of the problem, exercising of logic and judgment, development of knowledge and ideas, and the mastery of a comprehensive answer.
Today, the development of problem solving and thinking and related topics occurs as a result of many disparate activities. Most of these skills are taught separately and independently, or in a case by case basis, and are unpredictable in their results. Whether an individual or a team becomes and “end to end” problem solver—capable of defining a problem, finding and researching information, developing their own understanding, defining alternatives and an answer supported by their work, and communicating their views effectively—is uncertain.
Computer and information technology support of problem solving and thinking is fractured and focuses primarily on information handling activities, or is isolated and non robust “thinking skills” support. Separate and independent software programs support search and retrieval, information manipulation and management, information presentation and communication, and others. While this may be comfortable for many adults, little computer support exists for “thinking” and analysis logic particularly for the more qualitative topics that predominate. There are no software enabled processes that help guide good thinking and address the complexity of today's problems, and that do so in a way that interfaces effectively with the information environment in which a user or group of users work.
There is a need for a software tool that enables and supports a comprehensive problem solving and thinking process, especially in information intensive situations. Many users of such a tool would want to do so effectively in the context of their larger information processing environments. This is especially desirable where the state of the art enables significant file transfer and other electronic communication between the tool that supports and enables thinking and problem solving and other electronically based systems, tools and resources, through commonly accepted approaches and standards.